


Just Like Heaven

by sweetcherrylove



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cutesy, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Neck Kissing, Other, Poetry, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Smut, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcherrylove/pseuds/sweetcherrylove
Summary: This was the party of the year in New Ham.The party where confessions where made.The party where drunk teenagers would reveal their secrets...Grizz has a huge secret and he's afraid to tell his friends. But when Sam shows up with his soft puppy eyes, he's not afraid anymore.- Set at the first party at the church of New Ham -





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to "Just Like Heaven" by the cure and "Clouds" by Borns, they are dreamy songs that makes me think about Grizz :) 
> 
> The song during the first scene at the party: "Talk to me" by July 7
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so sorry if there are any errors! Hope you enjoy!

Shit.  
Swaying on the beat of a sensual song, the fragile boy was glowing. His skin was emitting light and sweetness. His brown and auburn hair was lightly bouncing and falling gently on his pale forehead. His ass was so cute but firm at the same time. Grizz sucked in a deep breath. Luckily, everyone around him was in their own heads, drunk like lonely teenagers. In fact, the effect of alcohol could be seen on Sam’s small face. Shit, he was beautiful, thought Grizz. The walls of the church became too small. He couldn’t breathe. Too many eyes were on him and he couldn’t bear the thought of being judged by one of his closed-minded friends. He glanced again at the dancing boy, who was even more effervescent than a minute before. How is that even possible?? Get your shit together for god sake, he said to himself. Chugging his gross beer with a groan, Grizz lead his way out of the church. His feet were not following his mind. Shit. He was going directly in front of Sam. The shooter of vodka he had earlier that night was just kicking in. Hair was falling on Grizz’s dazzling face. The pale boy in front of him was still moving his hips to the beat of the song playing. Becca was dancing a boogie with Allie in the corner, her partner more drunk that the entirety of students. Grizz scrunched his nose, looking at Sam for the sixtieth times. He felt a light sensation in his stomach. Oh shit, he was in neck deep in...   
“Hey GRIZZ, YOU MY MAN!” shouted Jason, glued to his girlfriend by a church bench. He kissed her sloppily before coming toward the sexually confused boy.  
“Hey...” responded weakly Grizz.  
“How are you still not dancing with a hot chick? Man, we are fucking alone in this town, get down on a pretty laaaaddddyyy” Jason pursued by singing the word lady for a whole 2 minute.  
Jason was certainly with Clark the dumbest boys ever when they were drunk and sober. Balancing on one foot, Grizz finally left Jason who was talking to himself about god knows what. While trying to exit the overcrowded church, he probably steep in like a god knows what liquid and 3 vodka bottles. Ironically, a lot of people were making out on the benches, and that made Grizz even hornier than he was already. Exiting quickly, he felt the fresh air on his sweaty face and felt already better. Suddenly, a hand was pulling him back. The hand was firm and strangely small.  
“Grizz! Where the fucks were you? I was looking everywhere for you!” said Allie.  
“Wait a minute I just saw you dance in the church...?” answered slowly Grizz. The golden hair of the girl was covered in knots, probably from dancing too much. Her small face was frowning at the larger boy, mad.  
“Yeah, no shit. Follow me, we’re going to play truth or dare and we need more manly guys and the girls are all gushing about you in there.” She finished with a funny and flirty smile, and Grizz felt his insides burn.  
He knew Allie had a crush on Will, but the fact that all the girls thought he was cute made him sick. He was not sure anymore that a gay guy would feel this way about him now. With a sight, he took Allie’s hand and followed her back into the church. This time, they went into the first floor, where a small group of teenagers was talking and laughing loudly at each other. Grizz began to feel hot in his hoodie, and more thick hair was stuck to his forehead. The more they were in front of the teenagers, the more he felt nervous.  
“Allie, Grizz! Come closer guyss” said a female voice.  
A song with a sensual and drooling beat began playing in the small church, the lyrics reflected on the white walls.  
“...Well yeah guys it's only a little game of truth or dares chill out we have the whole night ahead of us...” said Harry. Kelly agreed, with Elle perched on her shoulder. Beside her, Will and Becca were engaged in an energetic conversation. Clark, Jason, and Luke laughed with Helena in front of them.  
Oh.  
Sam.  
He was sitting there, looking as perfect as ever, hair tangled in a perfect way. His eyes were full of light, deep as a blue ocean. He took a sip from his red cup, and Grizz saw his Adam's apple go down and slowly up. It looked truly magnificent and forbidden. He swallowed hard, trying to think of something else. The ugly vase at his grandmother or even the ugly cat he had in elementary school. He fluttered his eyes shut. One breath. Two breaths. He opened his eyes for a second and discovered that Sam was looking at him with a deep intensity, his eyes perching his skin, burning it little by little.  
Well, it’s going to be an interesting game of truth or dare...


	2. The game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the first chapter, with much more details on the characters and their stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can!

Grizz was just looking at Sam.

He felt like a twelve years old boy looking at his first crush. He felt a millions of different emotions at the same time. Blue as his eyes, red as his desire for him, yellow for the way he illuminated his heart at the end of a long day. He finally realized that he never felt that way about anyone, girl or boy. He never ached for a human being this much before this party. This night was the one where he discovered the true immensity of his feelings for Sam. The alcohol helped, obviously. 

And then, he felt a light hand pushing him toward the group of entertained teenagers.   
“Hurry up Grizz for god’s sake,” said Allie.   
All the eyes turned toward her and Grizz, which made him only more uncomfortable than he already was. Normally, he liked being in the front, talking to people, because he was the hot football player that everyone liked. Surely, he wasn’t feeling that great being observed by his horny friends.  
Jason looked at him with a drunken look “Goddamn man you are hot!!! If I was a gay man I would eat you right uppppp”. He proceeded to execute a little booty shake in front of everybody, which made them crack up almost immediately.   
Harry let out a vivid laugh like he really liked the not so well placed comment. Grizz just looked at him in disdain, saying absolutely nothing. How the hell could he say something to that? Oh man, if his friends saw only a glimpse of hesitation or fears in his eyes, they would really be curious and not let go of that weird discovery. But, all the teenagers were looking at Jason, and not really at him. But, of course, the real game of truth or dare was about to begin in a small bit. 

“Okay listen up! Hey Helena can you please tell the Guard to shut up for once? Thanks because we are about to start the game if everyone is still interested...” Allie said to the group. She took a long gulp of her beer, and continued:  
“So now, we will be starting with a volunteer” she took a step in the center. Her golden hair really looked like a field of fresh wheat, tan and healthy. She failed at staying up due to certainly the alcohol, Harry keeping her from falling in one swift movement of his arms. She fell in his arms, potentially not even realizing she was there. 

“So yeah! The person who will start will say truth or dare to a person of his or her choice and then blabla you know the drill, and please make it dir...” She never finished her sentence, but everyone knew what she meant. 

Grizz took a deep breath, and saw at the corner of his eyes Sam smiling and laughing with Clark. Since when these two were talking? He let out a disappointing sigh, not knowing what the fuck was going on at this church, on this weird night. He soon remembered that the deaf boy was less shy at the parties than at school. He was too, probably. He sat on the floor, beside Jason and Becca, who gave him a sweet smile. 

Helena stood up, finally starting the game.   
“Luke, truth or dare?” She asked, playfully. She looked at her boyfriend with eyes full of love, a look that always made Grizz jealous. Their love story was stupidly beautiful and they found each other probably for life. 

“Dare, my dear Helena” he responded, looking at her with a grin on his face. 

“I dare you to kiss me, my sweet Luke” she danced her way in front of her boyfriend, who kissed her passionately on the mouth. Her hands were in his hair, and they looked perfect.   
Well. Grizz wished he could do that to...

“Okay guys, we know you are always fucking attached to each other, we don’t need more explanation” said Harry. Luke and Helena stopped kissing, only to laugh at the little group.   
“Luke, it’s your turn” said Harry, sitting next to Allie, drowning in his bottle of whisky. He was always like that, preferring drinking to talking to people. 

“Harry, truth or dare?” Luke smiled widely at Harry. 

“Well, I would prefer truth” he honestly responded back. 

“Who do you think is the hottest between all of the people here?” 

“ALLIE!” he screamed. Everyone was kind of shook at his sudden revelation, and Grizz was ready to hear all the juicy gossip coming out of this interesting game they were all playing. Allie’s mouth was on the floor, almost.

“You know she’s always there, she’S BEAUtiful, you know...” said Harry, a little precipitated. Allie kept him from falling, the contrary from earlier on this night. She shouted at him:

“Thank you very much Harry but could you stop for god sake drinking this bottle of vodka?” She gently patted his hair back, looking directly into his deep brown eyes. 

Grizz was almost sick because of the amount of hormones that were in the air. He was too, very horny but really couldn’t control it. Before he could let his imagination go into this direction, he heard Harry said his name.

“Grizz, truth of dare?”

Shit. His blood was running cold in his veins. He was drunk. He was afraid he would tell the wrong things to all of this friends. That he will reveal his true self. He really didn’t want to do that, disappoint Jason, Clark, and Luke after all these years of pretending to be straight. His long hair fell in front of his hair, as usual, but he felt very different. He couldn’t be protected by his fake self anymore. Shit.   
“Um... Well, I guess dare” answered Grizz, shaking. His breath was short, and he could feel the eyes of everyone on his hot skin. You know whose eyes fell on him too, and he was really suffocating this time. 

“I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with the person you pick with... A TURN OF THE BOTTLE” Harry let out a loud shout, probably proud of himself. Allie answered with a little scream, and the little group was almost shouting at him, telling him to use that bottle, or the bottle of tequila that Elle stole from her parent house, which was very surprising. Everyone was loud, and Sam was still fixing Sam, communicating with his eyes. He was very expressive, with his hands and his eyes, his perfect face. 

Grizz finally stood up, took up all of his courage and did a little dance, which Jason and Clark almost died with bro-encouragement. He pushed his hair back and dared to stare again at Sam. He was already looking at him, fixing his muscle behind his white shirt. He shifted a little, and grinned at Grizz, looking flirty.   
Well.   
Grizz took the bottle of vodka from Harry’s hand, which almost protested, but let go after seeing the determination on his face. 

Grizz carefully spun the bottle. The air in the church seemed to be thicker, fuller. A loud song was still being played on the speakers. The sweat of so many teenagers made him nauseous. The smell of desire, which was coming from him, filled his nostrils. He was so mother fucking horny. God.

One turn. Two turns. Three turns. 

In slow motion, the bottle stopped in front of...

Sam.

Yes. It obviously indicated Sam, the absolutely most beautiful teenager. The shining, the kind and deaf Sam.

Grizz heard everyone scream, Becca yelling at Sam to go with Sam in the closet and Allie and Harry talking and not even paying attention to the game. 

The closet was directly behind them. 

His head still fuzzy, Grizz finally took the time to reflect on what was going on at this moment; he was about to do seven minutes in heaven with his childhood crush. He was about to do seven minutes in heaven with his childhood crush. Oh.  
Before he could process everything, he felt a fragile hand took his wrist and take him.   
It was Sam, who didn’t even think before taking Grizz into the closet. 

Everyone was screaming with content, Kelly was beginning the countdown to seven. 

In one swift movement, Grizz was inside the cold restrained space with the other boy. Alone, with the only human being on this earth who could make him feel so hopeless and secure at the same time. Sam’s hand was still on his wrist, strong but this pretty soft. He gently released it, brushing his fingers against Grizz’s. There was still a small light in the closet, and Grizz was grateful because he couldn’t really have long convos in ASL. He was content that the other boy will still be able to read his lips. 

“Hey” Grizz finally said, after seconds of just fixing each other face. 

Sam’s face was red but still very fragile and innocent looking. His eyes were a much darker shade of blue than usual. More intrigued, and sensual. 

“Hey” Responded the boy. His eyes were on Grizz’s lips, hungry for something more.   
At this moment, he thought with surprise that he was probably not fixing them just to read his words.   
He could almost feel the electricity between them, the unspoken attraction that didn’t need to be heard out loud. He felt hot and cold. He felt everything in his presence. 

Grizz swallowed, fixing Sam’s beautiful features. Gosh, he wanted more than just seven minutes in heaven. 

Slowly, he felt Sam’s hands in his hair, tucking the loose hair behind his ears. His hands were so, so gentle with him. He placed his hands on his hands, beginning to come closer to his body. Their bodies were touching when Sam slowly said with signs:  
“I like your hair, how it moves when you dance when you laugh.”

Grizz couldn’t take it anymore. He responded quickly:  
“You are all I could ever dream of”

Sam’s lips were already brushing against his lips. It felt so, so good. Gently, Grizz placed his arms tightly around the red-headed boy. He felt a slight shiver come down his spine. Sam groaned a little against Grizz’s lips, and gosh, it was hot. 

He was so fucked.


	3. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make out sessions yas queens!!!

In the tiny closet, there were two figures.   
Two figures that were making out passionately.   
It was Sam and Grizz.  
How did they end up like this?  
It was all because of this stupid game of seven minutes of heaven.  
It was not that stupid... anymore...

Sam’s lips were smooth. Pink. Sweet. Like a night walk to the park with your favorite person. Or the precious last time you ate an entire plate of strawberry cake.   
Grizz felt like he was in heaven. He literally was supposed to anyway. It was the first kiss he really meant. The first kiss that he shared with a person he really liked, that he admired. He never thought it could be so intimate and such a precious thing. With the way Sam’s lips felt in his, he knew that he felt the same thing. 

 

Grizz’s hands were in the neck of his crush, massaging and grabbing his auburn hair. He could never get enough of the smoothness of them, and the way the shitty light of the closet made him look like an angel. 

He needed to be more close to Sam, to feel his skin, his sweat, his everything. 

 

Grizz’s lips were sweetly kissing Sam’s, but with an immense passion. He started to deepen the kiss, to really taste Sam completely. Strangely, even though he surely tasted a lot like tequila, Grizz didn’t even mind. Because it was Sam. 

His back began to arch, begin for friction when Sam’s tongue began exploring his mouth. They were hungry, for each other, for a touch.   
Gently brushing against Grizz’s tongue, Sam’s gently pushed Grizz body against the back of the closet. 

Grizz started to see stars in the heat of the moment.   
He was truly happy.   
He giggled against Sam’s lips, and he replied by sweetly giggling. That made Grizz’s heart to die, right there at the moment.   
He felt hard, very hard in his jeans.   
Shit. 

Sam began to apply pressure to his hips with his. It was the friction that they wanted. And it was fucking amazing.   
“Sam...” Grizz moaned.   
It only made Sam start kissing his neck and exploring his body by putting his hands on his tiny waist and his broad shoulders under his shirt. Grizz was about to explode, the friction being too much. He looked at Sam for a quick second, and his eyes were dark and filled with lust. He went back to attack Grizz’s mouth, with an intensity he never felt.

Grizz’s blood was boiling with pleasure, Sam’s hands quickly got his white t-shirt off. He was shirtless and it was the best fucking feeling in the world. 

He began to suck on Sam’s neck, very slowly. Sam made a groaning noise, which was very very hot. He could feel his hardness on him, with his, and it was so good. 

“Grizz.. Ahh...”

The door suddenly opened.

Sam and Grizz suddenly looked at the dozens of pairs of eyes that were inspecting the scene, very shocked. 

Grizz began to feel sick because he didn’t want this to end... With Sam... And...

“COME ON GUYS!! We already knew, you dumb fuck!!! You wouldn’t stop eye-fucking each other all night! We ArE gonna let you make out in peace now...” Jason shouted.

Everybody made a sound of encouragement and screamed for Sam and Grizz.   
They looked at each other, Grizz hands still on Sam’s neck and his on Grizz’s body, and smiled. 

What a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if it took me so long!! Thank you for reading! You can give me new ideas in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> The playlist of this fanfic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/16av3QY0X8BZ1I495rvNYF 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! It's really my first work of fanfiction and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
